Danny Phantom: Legend of a new Half-Ghost
by Demonluck673
Summary: Nathan Graves moves to Amity Park. He becomes friends with Danny,Sam, and Tucker, but he gets alot more than he came for. He only wanted a normal life, but gets a life of Ghost Hunting instead. This story takes place after "Reign Storm".
1. Chapter 1: Stella's Debut

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman**

**This story alone belongs to me though :p**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Stella's Debut**

"Welcome to Amity Park Nathan". said my mother in a cheerful voice. Hi, name's Nathan, and yes I've just moved to Amity Park. Tomorrow is going to by my first day of school at Casper High, the local High School. I came here to get away from the crazy weirdness of my old town. Trust me, ya don't want to know what it was like. All I want is a nice, normal life.

Now, I think to start things off, we'll take a look at my first day at Casper High. There were posters everywhere. all with a picture of some new music artist named Stella Debois. "Hey look, it's the new kid." said a high pitched voice. "Name's Dash Baxter, and I think I'll call you Fresh Meat!" Dash said as he threw his fist at my face. Suddenly, as I closed my eyes, nothing happened. Behind me were three students. "Why don't ya back off Dash". said a dark haired guy in a white T-shirt. "Yeah, why don't ya try pickin on someone of equal intellegence, like a sloth." said a gothic looking girl. "I don't know what that is, but you losers are getting a beat down for sure." Dash shouted angrily. All of us ran away as fast as we could to get away from Dash. We quickly hid inside the janitor's closet.

"Hey, i'm Danny, Danny Fenton." said the dark haired guy. "And i'm Sam, and this is Tucker." said the gothic lookin girl. "Name's Nathan, Nathan Graves." I said in a soft tone. "So, do ya guys know who this Stella chic is?" I asked. "No clue, the last time a rockstar came to Amity Park, she was a..." Danny froze, unable to finish his sentence. I asked, "She was a what?" "Um, nothing, nothing at all." Danny said trying to avoid telling me about ghosts. "Hey, why don't we all meet up at the Nasty Burger after school?" asked Tucker. "Nasty Burger?, never heard of it, but it doesn't really sound like a good place to eat." I said very cautiously. "Hey, Nasty is just one letter away from Tasty." Tucker said quoting the Nasty Burger slogan.

After school, me, Danny, Sam, and Tucker went to the Nasty Burger. We heard some music playing outside. "Hey, where is that music comin from." I asked curious the amazing sound. "It's coming from outside." Tucker said looking out the window. "Hello Amity Park,Who do ya love?" said a girl with dark green hair, glowing green eyes, and holding a pink and yellow colored guitar. She was wearing some sort of rockstar outfit. "Stella! Stella! Stella!" all the kids shouted as they formed a crowd surrounding her. "That's right, Stella's here, and whose the greatest rockstar ever to enter Amity Park?" she yelled to the crowd. "Stella! Stella! Stella!" the crowd shouted once again. "That's right, Stella's here, and nobody rocks harder than me." She stated while listening to the crowd continue to shout her name. "Woah, I feel kinda..dizzy." I said. I put my hand on my head and looked down, wondering what's going on. hen I looked up all I could do was chant Stella's name. I shouted "Stella! Stella! Stella!" i didn't know what was going on. I suddenly fell in love with her music. "Nathan, are you okay?" Danny asked. "I- I don't know." I said, wondering why I loved Stella's music so much after hearing it just this one time.

Danny noticed that everybody in the area was under some kinda trance. A cold chill fell down his spine. "There's a ghost? Here?" Danny asked himself, looking around to find the ghost. "Wait, could Stella be the ghost?" Danny realized. Danny hid behind the Nasty Burger building and shouted "I'm going ghost!" He flew up and in front of Stella. "Heh, so, your the famous Ghost Boy everyone in the Ghost Zone's been talkin about." Stella stated. "People are talkin about me? Wow, didn't know I was so famous." Danny said in modesty. "Well, when i'm done here, all of Amity Park will become my mindless slaves. I'll succeed in doing what that other worthless ghost rockstar failed to do." she said in confidence. Danny charged at her and tried to blast her with his Ghost Ray. Stella uncliped one side of her guitar strap and whipped her guitar at Danny. "You can't touch me ghost boy; how about my newest song. This oughta throw ya for a loop." She strummed her guitar and a spiral vortex opened. It threw Danny into a building. "Now, I think it's time to get you outa my hair." Stella said with a grin on her face. She turned a dial on her guitar to a picture of a sword. "35 Swords oughta cut ya down to size." Stella strummed her guitar and 35 swords shot out towards Danny.

Danny blasted as many swords as he could but 4 swords still got him. "How do I fight her?" Danny asked himself. "She's much stronger than when I last fought Ember, but she fights so much like her." Danny wasn't sure how to defeat Stella. She was so similar, yet so different than Ember. Danny tried to fly over to her to try again, but by the time he got back to the Nasty Burger; Stella was gone. "How do I defeat her?" Danny asked himself once more. "Hmm, maybe if I go to the Ghost Zone, I'll find some ghost who can help me." He thought to himself. "Oh, I'd better go see if Nathan is okay." Danny flew back to his friends.

I looked around and suddenly I fell unconscious. "Huh? where am I?" I asked as I woke up. "We're at my house." Danny explained. "So, what exactly happened?" I asked. "I don't know, but don't like this one bit." Danny said looking at his friends. Sam, Tucker, you stay with Nathan, I'm going to the Gho-" Danny paused. He didn't want me to know about the Ghosts. Sam, Tucker, come over here, I need to tell you somthing." He whispered to his friends. "Guys, I need to go to the Ghost Zone." he explained. Danny had learned that Stella was actually a ghost trying to use her music to entrance the people of Amity Park and turn them into slaves. "Isn't that Ember's thing?" Tucker asked. "Hmm, you may be onto somthin Tuck, maybe Ember knows something." Danny stated.

"Now, you guys keep Nathan busy, make sure he doesn't learn about the ghosts, he came all this way to get away from wierdness, and for him to get caught up in ghosts?! He'd freak." Danny excalimed. Danny knew he had to find some info on Stella. When he fought her back at the Nasty Burger, she used some spells Danny had never seen before. He knew she was much different from Ember. Danny walked into his parent's lab, put on the Fenton Phones, and activated the Ghost Portal. He was ready to enter the Ghost Zone. His plan? Find Ember McLain and dig up some info on how to beat Stella.


	2. Chapter 2: Setting Flames

**Chapter 2: Setting Flames**

Danny flew through the Ghost Zone in search of Ember. "Okay, I need to find Ember's place, the only question is; where is it?" Danny asked as he wandered about the spectral space. "Ah, so the ghost child has returned." a dark voice called. "Skulker? I don't have time for you, I need to find Ember." Danny said. Danny explained his situation to Skulker. "So, you need to find Ember because your town is being controlled by someone who fights just like her." Skulker said trying to understand the situation. "Yes, now if ya don't mind. Can you tell me where I can find Ember?" Danny asked desperately. "Alright, look for a blue door, it will transport you to another area in the Ghost Zone. Once there, look for a building shaped like a guitar, there you will find Ember." Skulker explained. "Thank You." Danny said gratefully. Danny then set out to find the blue door.

"Blue door, blue door. Where the heck is the blue door?" Danny asked himself in frustration. "Wait, there it is." Danny finally found the door. He opened it and saw a green swirling portal inside. Danny entered the portal. "Wow, Skulker was right, i'm in a whole other part of the Ghost Zone. guess this is portal is here so ghosts don't have to fly off to the far reaches of the Ghost Zone. Danny then set out to find Ember's place. He knew it could be anywhere, and there wasnt a single ghost around.

As he wandered, Danny saw a small cube floating. "Wha-? A box?" Danny asked himself. "Oh no." Danny knew that this find could only mean one thing. "Beware, for it is I. The Box Ghost!" said a cracked voice. Danny looked behind him. there was a small blue man. "I don't have time for you Box Ghost, I need to find Ember. Danny explained. "You will perish to the might of The Box Ghost." Box Ghost said with a grin. "Alright, let's make this quick, i'm in a bit of a hurry." Danny rushed. He shot a plasma ray at Box Ghost. "Ow, okay time-out." Box Ghost said in pain. "I shall let you go, for now. But if you ever show yourself in the Ghost Zone again. I shall unleash my fury!." Box Ghost warned. "Uh, yeah. I'll keep that in mind." Danny said in disbelief.

Meanwhile, in Amity Park. Sam and Tucker were trying to keep me from knowing about Danny's secret. "Hey, where's Danny? He's been gone for a while." I questioned. "Oh, he's, Danny's upstairs. He'll be back soon." Sam said. "Sam, where is Danny? He should've been back by now." Tucker said worried about Danny. "I know. I mean, how hard is it to find a ghost rockstar with flaming blue hair?" Sam questioned. "I'm going outside." I stated as I walked to the door. "Outside where?" Sam asked. "Oh, nowhere. Just going to the old music hall to see Stella." I said in a casual tone. "No, wait. Tucker stop him." Sam ordered. I ran out of the house as quckly as I could. I didn't want to miss Stella's next concert.

As Sam and Tucker were holding me down. Danny continued his search for Ember. He wandered for about 10 minutes until he came across a building shaped like a guitar. "Well, this looks like the place. I hope Ember will come with me, she's the only one who might know how to beat Stella." Danny said to himself as he walked to the front door. Danny knocked on the door. "Who is it?" a voice asked. "It's Danny, Ember I need your help." he asked. "The door opened. "You, want my help?" Ember asked in confusion. "Yes, my town is being taken over by a ghost named Stella, and I need your help." Danny explained in desperation.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Ember said, not wanting to help Danny. "I know Stella, it's true. But I don't want to have anythin to do with her." She stated. "Why not?" Danny asked. "She's always been jealous of my talents. She probably thinks taking over Amity Park will make her better than me." She explained. "Hmm, well she did say she was going to do what the last ghost rockstar failed to do. I assume she was talking about you." Danny said. "Exactly, this is just a desparate attempt to make herself seem better, even though her music will never compare to mine." Ember stated arrogantly. "Well, I recorded her newest song, and I think it might sound familiar." Danny said as he pulled out a recorder. Danny played the song. Stella's voice was heard singing "_Ember, you will forget her. Ember, nothing remains. Ember, the cold pretender. You'll always forget her name_." Danny stopped the music.

Ember's eyes began to glow a bright red. Her hair became a tremendous roaring fire, and she said. "She, she stole my song. That's it. Alright babypop, what's the plan?" she asked in a soft tone. Danny turned to the door and said "Let's go. Who knows how many people she has under her control right now. We can't waste any time." Danny and Ember then headed to the closest portal to the Human World. Danny was ready to save Amity Park from Stella, and Ember was ready to end her.

As they were making their way to Earth. I managed to get to Stella's concert. Sam and Tucker put on the Fenton Phones so they wouldn't be affected by Stella's music. The concert was starting, and Stella was about to play her new single Forget. The crowd screamed and cheered. Everyone was chanting "Stella! Stella! Stella!" Everyone waited in anticipation. Stella stepped out on stage and said. "Hello Amity Park, who do ya love?" The crowd shouted "Stella! Stella! Stella!" Then she began to sing Forget. The crowd cheered even louder. "Where's Danny? He should've been here with Ember by now." Sam said worried about Danny.

The spot lights suddenly went out. One light in the middle of the stage turned on. There stood a girl. The crowd was confused. This girl wasn't Stella. She shouted. "Hello Amity Park, Tell me who you love!" The crowd shouted "Stella! Stella! Stella!" "Let's try this again!" she exclaimed. "Tell me who you love!" she shouted once more. Danny and Stella stood behind her. Stella just smiled. "They don't love you anymore." she said. "All these morons can think about is me, and there's no way you can possibly get any fans in this town now." Stella gloated. "Oh no, nobody's chanting Ember's name; this isn't good." Sam stated. "Ember? Is that her name?" I asked myself.

Ember didn't want to give up, and she didn't want to have to resort to mind control to take Stella's fans. Once more Ember shouted "Tell me who you love!" Then I shouted "Ember! Ember! Ember!" I couldn't stop, I just kept chanting. Danny looked at Ember and asked. "Nathan? Ember did you use mind control on him?" "How could I? I've been with you this whole time, how could I possibly have had time to use mind control?" she explained to Danny. Ember began to slowly gain power, and played her song Remember. She sang "_Ember, you will remember. Ember, one thing remains. Ember, so warm and tender. You will remember my name_." Stella shouted "No!" The crowd soon began to chant "Ember! Ember! Ember!"

Stella takes the mic away from Ember. "I will not lose to you again." Stella said angrily. "Look dipstick, i'm not going to give this city up to a thief like you. If ya want to get fans, write your own songs, and don't steal mine." Ember said. "You always have to steal my spotlight, don't ya!" Stella growled. "Yeah? well why do you always have to be jealous of me?" Ember asked "Why? Why? I'll tell you why. Even back when we were alive, you always had to steal my stardom. I had had enough" Stella explained. "When did I ever steal your stardom?" Ember asked in confusion. "Wait, you two knew each other in life?" Danny asked. "Yeah, and I used to be our school's greatest talent. A Rock prodigy I was told. Then this girl named Amber McLain appeared, and stole my spotlight. She became the school's new Rock prodigy, and nobody even remembered how amazing I was. The only one who still liked my music was my brother." Ember began to feel sympathy towards Stella. "I then knew I had to get rid of her. so I came up with a brilliant plan." she explained. "A plan? to get rid of me?" Ember asked.

Stella began to explain what she did. "Ember, remember when my brother asked you out?" Stella asked. "Uhm, oh yeah, that was your brother. So? Stella began again. "Remember when he stood you up?" Ember said "Yeah, I tried to call you, but I never got an answer." Stella continued with her explination. "Do you know how that house fire you died in started?" Stella asked. "No, not really. I always thought it was an accident." Ember said. "I'm the one who started that fire. I thought how better to get rid of Ms. McLain, than to burn her house to ashes. My brother only asked you out, cause I told him to. I wanted to make sure that when you died, you died miserable." Ember stood in shock. "You- Your the one who started that fire? You killed me?!" Ember asked. Ember was outraged. Her hair grew into a massive fire. Her eyes glowed red like the burning sun.

Ember flew up and held her guitar. Hey dipstick. Stay out of this fight, she's mine." Ember said in rage. Ember turned a dial on her guitar to a picture of a fist; she strummed her guitar and a green fist shot out and punched Stella. "Alright, ya wanna play it that way huh? then take this!" Stella shouted as she turned a dial on her guitar to a picture of a lightning bolt. Stella strummed her guitar and a lightning bolt shot out, shocking Ember. The crowd was confused. They didn't know if they should be rooting or Stella or Ember. I continued to chant " Ember! Ember! Ember!" Ember slowly gained more and more power from my chanting. She turned the dial on her guitar to a picture of a skull. "How about I play a little power chord that's sure to rock." She strummed her guitar. It missed Stella. "Ha, ya missed. What's wrong? I thought ya had good aim since ya hit me that first time." Stella gloated. The skulls from Ember's power chord hit a building that fell on top of Stella. Stella turned intangible to avoid getting hit. As soon as she became tangible again, Ember flew at her and hit her in the face with her guitar. Stella went falling to the ground.

Ember slowly flew down to Stella. "Had enough? cause i'm just getting warmed up." Ember said. "Argh, I can't believe this is happening. I can't lose to you." Stella muttered. "Here, would you like to do the honors?" Danny asked handing the Fenton Thermos to Ember. "You want me to do it? How can ya trust me? What makes ya think I won't trap her inside, then turn around and trap you inside it?" Ember asked. "I don't know why, but I think I can trust you this time." Danny said. Ember pointed the Fenton Thermos at Stella, and trapped her inside.

We all went home. Danny sent Stella back to the Ghost Zone, and Ember went through the Fenton Portal, and went home. As I went to my place with Sam and Tucker, I asked "Who was that Ember chic? Will she ever come back?" Sam and Tucker turned to each other. Sam said "It's possible, but don't get your hopes up." Once I got home, it was late. All I could think about, was Ember McLain.


	3. Chapter 3: Ghost-Phobia

**Chapter 3: Ghost-Phobia**

The day started out great. It was one of the few days I was in an awesome mood. It was probably because since I moved here last week, I hadn't seen any of those...things. Me, Danny, Sam, and Tucker headed to school as always. "Hey Nathan, why are you in such a good mood today?" Sam asked. "I don't know, I just woke up and I felt great. Guess I'm just havin a good day." I said happily. I walked over to my locker. I then heard a soft laugh. It went. "Heheheheheh." My eyes grew big and I looked around to see where it was comin from. I then noticed, it was comin from my locker.

When I opened my locker, there was someone inside. We both screamed at the top of our lungs. "AAAAHHHHHH." I then realized, it was just a nerd named Ricky. "Ricky? Did Dash stick you in my locker?" I asked. "N-no, actually i-it was.. a ghost!" Ricky screamed. "Wh-what? no way, there's no way there could be gh-gh-ghosts here in Amity, right guys?" I looked at the others. "Actually, ghosts show up pretty frequently around here." Tucker said. "Oh r-r-really" I ran off as fast as I could. Danny, Sam, and Tucker followed me. They found me cowering in the janitor's closet. "Nathan, why are you in here?" Danny worried. "Huh, oh nothin. I just..um..." They just stared at me. "Okay, I'll tell ya." I sighed. "I have a really bad fear of ghosts. Some people call it Ghost-Phobia or Ecto-phobia. That's the whole reason I left my hometown in the first place, just to get away from ghosts." I confessed.

Suddenly I heard that laugh again. We walked out of the closet, and out of the darkness appeared him. "So, how is my favorite victim hm?" he asked. "You, what are you doin here?" I asked in fear. "Heh, you left home and came here. Now why would I stop haunting my favorite victim?" he questioned with a grin. "Nathan, do you know this ghost?" Danny asked. "Yeah, his name is Fear. He's the one who gave me my Ghost-Phobia." I said. My knees started to shake. My spine chilled. I could barely move. Danny ran back into the janitor's closet and shouted. "I'm goin ghost!" I didn't hear him because I was covering my ears. I was too scared and didn't want to hear Fear's laugh.

When Danny flew out in front of Fear, I looked. I saw a ghost with snow white hair, glowing green eyes, and a black jumpsuit with a big D in the middle. I couldn't believe what I saw. I turned around and ran as fast as I could. I didn't want to have anythin to do with these ghosts. "Why, why is this happening to me?" I asked myself. "All I wanted was a normal ghost-free life, and now there are two ghosts?" Sam and Tucker ran after me. "Nathan, there's nothing to be afraid of."Sam reasoned. "Yeah, the other ghost is a good guy." Tucker explained right after. "Good? Dude, there is nothin good about ghosts. I don't wanna have anythin to do with those things." I pleaded. "I-I can't. I just can't deal with ghosts. Fear, he digs into your mind and intensifies your greatest fears. I've always been afraid of ghosts. Fear turned my greatest fear into a living nightmare." I explained. "But the other ghost is the town's hero. His name is Danny Phantom. He can beat Fear and you won't have to deal with him ever again. I promise." Tucker said.

While Sam and Tucker were tryin to calm me down. Danny was fighting Fear. "Heheheh, so ghost boy. What is it that you fear?" Fear asked grimly. "Fear? I'm not afraid of anything." Danny said confidently. "Oh come now, everyone has fears. Maybe I just need to dig into that mind of yours and find out what it is you're truly afraid of." Fear said in a grim tone. Fear grabbed Danny and his eyes began to glow bright red. Danny's eyes turned red and suddenly Danny started shaking in fear. Danny's eyes then returned to normal, but he was still shaking. "So that's your fear." Fear said to himself. Fear disappeared into the darkness, and Danny transformed back into his human form.

Me, Sam, and Tucker went back. We found Danny cowering in a corner. "Uhm, Danny? Are you okay? Sam asked. "Wh-where's F-F-Fear?" I stuttered. "F-Fear? Where?" Danny was terrified. None of us could understand why. We went through the school day as normal, well, sorta. After school, we all headed home. Me and Danny were still shaking. "Okay, this has got to stop. You two are acting like a couple of scared little kids." Sam said. "Yeah, Fear's gone. There's no reason to be scared." Tucker added. "W-well, I'll be okay, As long as no more ghosts show up." I mumbled.

As we were walking home, everyone in town looked scared. "Whoa, what's up with everybody?" Tucker asked. "I don't know, but I'm sure that Fear guy has something to do with this." Sam replied. We all went to Danny's house. Danny and I were on the couch, still terrified. Sam went down into the Fenton's lab in search of weapons to use against Fear. She grabbed the Ecto-Gun, and the Specter Deflector Belt. While she was looking around, she found a new invention. It looked like a pair of sunglasses. They had a label on them that read _Spook Specs, property of Jack Fenton_.

Danny's father walked into the lab. Sam quickly hid behind a large machine. "Ah, Jack Fenton's Spook Specs. My newest invention, finally complete. These things will shield one's eyes from any spectral illusion. With these, nobody will ever be tricked by ghost illusions again." Jack bellowed. "Really? I've got to show these to Danny." Sam whispered. "Huh, who said that?" Jack asked. "Hm, must've been my imagination." He grumbled. Once Jack left the lab, Sam grabbed the Spook Specs. She brought them upstairs to show them to Danny.

"Danny, put these on." Sam commanded. Danny stopped shivering for a moment and put on the Spook Specs. "He-hey, I'm not scared anymore." Danny chuckled. "Fear made some kind of illusion that nearly scared me to death, but now that I have these. He can't scare me anymore." Danny exclaimed. Sam had only found one pair, and I was still scared. Now that Danny has the Spook Specs; he set out to find and defeat Fear.


	4. Chapter 4: Facing Fear

**Chapter 4: Facing Fear**

With the Spook Specs on; Danny was ready to take on Fear. "Alright, let's go find Fear." Danny exclaimed. "Okay, but the only question is how?" Sam asked. Danny, Sam, and Tucker looked outside and saw a trail of people cowering in fear. "Follow the dark fear road?" Danny replied. We left to go fight Fear. Sam grabbed the back of my shirt and dragged me along.

We all followed the trail of scared citizens, but then trouble appeared. I was cowering next to a building and wasn't paying attention to anything else. Meanwhile, Stella appeared. Danny ran into an ally to transform. "Heh, everyone's cowering in fear? This makes my job all the more easier." Stella laughed. Just then, Danny Phantom appeared. "Stella, I'm kinda busy right now, so if ya wouldn't mind going back to the Ghost Zone. That'd be great." Danny insisted. "Sorry ghost boy, but this town has already been made a whole lot easier to control; now that they're all scared of whoever did this." Stella sneered.

A dark shadow creeps up behind Stella. "Stella, watch out!" Danny warned. He was too late. The shadow grabbed Stella, and Fear appeared in front of her. "F-Fear?! I shoulda known it was you." Stella said in a frightened tone. "Just like the rest of the town, you too shall fear me." Fear whispered. Fear stared deep into Stella's eyes. Her eyes turned red for a second, and then returned to normal. Uncontrollable fear struck her face. Fear let go, and she flew away as fast as she could. "C'mon guys, let's follow her, maybe she knows of a way to defeat Fear." Sam cried.

Sam and Tucker decided they were going to follow Stella. "No I don't wanna go anywhere. I'll just stay here, where it's safe." I insisted. " Sam replied "Safe? You'd actually rather stay here? With Fear?" I looked up and saw Fear. "On second though. Take me with you!" I shouted. The three of us then began to follow Stella. When we found her, she was cowering in an ally. "What do you think she's seeing?" Tucked asked. "I don't know, but it looks pretty horrible." Sam answered.

While we were trying to help Stella, Danny was fighting Fear. "So, I see my illusions don't work on you anymore." Fear stated. "Nope, and now I can fight without fear." Danny replied. "Doesn't matter; you still can't defeat me." Fear said arrogantly. "That's what you think." Danny shouted. Danny tried to shoot a ghost ray at Fear, Fear blocked it with his arm. Fear threw out a shadow and grabbed Danny, then threw him to the ground. "Face it ghost boy, you can't defeat me. I'm much too powerful." He sneered. "I don't have to defeat you. I just have to keep you busy until my friends get back with info on how to beat you." Danny explained.

Fear had a doubtful appearance. He knew there was no way for Danny to win. "Do you really think Stella could have any possible information on defeating me?" Fear questioned. "Uhm..well.?" Danny paused. "Doesn't matter; I've fought so many powerful ghosts, beating you shouldn't be too hard." Danny said arrogantly. "Foolish child, it seems you still don't understand." Fear retorted. "Understand what?" Danny asked in confusion. "All other ghosts in the Ghost Zone fear me! I am the most feared ghost in all of the Ghost Zone!" Fear roared. Danny charged at Fear as fast as he could. Fear dodged and shot a ghost ray at Danny. Danny was hit, and flew through a building. "He's just too strong, what should I do?" Danny asked to himself.

Meanwhile, Sam and Tucker tried to get Stella to help. "I said go away, stat away from me!" Stella shouted. "Stella, please, we need your help" pleaded Sam. "I-I can't, Ember, sh-she's everywhere." Stella muttered. "Ember?" Sam questioned. "Sam, I think I know how to snap her out of it." Tucker said confidently. Tucker began to chant "Stella! Stella! Stella!" Soon, Stella began to stand. She was no longer afraid. "Tucker, how did you know that would work?" Sam asked. "I just thought maybe she just needed to feel the kind of love Ember gets." Tucker explained.

Sam turned to Stella. "Stella, do you know how to defeat Fear?" Sam interrogated. "Defeat? No, you can't defeat him, but I can tell you how he gets his power." Stella replied. "The more people who fear him, the stronger he gets. You can't beat him, but if you get enough people to stop fearing him, you could make him weak enough to get him inside the ghost boy's stupid thermos." She explained. They had to get everyone in Amity to stop fearing Fear. The four of us set off to cure every one of their fears.

Danny was still fighting Fear, and losing. "Why don't you just give up boy? You can't win!" Fear gloated. "I'm not giving up, I've still got one more trick up my sleeve." Danny huffed. He took both of his hands and unleashed a stronger ghost ray . The terrible blast shot Fear into the building behind him faster than he could go intangible. Fear was hurt, but not beaten. Fear got up and disappeared. He snuck up behind Danny and wrapped an arm-like shadow around Danny. Fear spun him around and threw him into the ground. Danny went intangible and sunk into the ground. Danny tried to fend Fear off for as long as he could.

Sam, Tucker, Stella, and I managed to cure 4 people, but we still had half the city to cure. "I hope we can cure enough people in time." Tucker cried. "We will Tuck…I hope." Sam cried. Stella came running over to us and huffed "Okay, I've managed to cure 4 more people." We decided that should be enough and went back to Danny. I didn't want to go because I didn't want to go near Fear again, but Stella dragged me along. "C'mon ya big baby, there's no reason to be so scared." Stella growled. "But, I don't want to go anywhere near those ghosts." I whined. "Why isn't he scared to be near Stella?" Tucker asked. "Cause he still doesn't know that Stella and Ember are ghosts." Sam replied. "Oh yeah, do you think we should tell him?" Tucker inquired. "Nah." Sam muttered. "Let's just let him think they're human. If we tell him now he'll just be even more afraid." Once we got back to Danny, we noticed Fear beginning to grow a little weaker. "What!? How can I be getting weaker?" Fear screeched. "I get it. The less people who are afraid, the weaker you get, and now that a lot less people are afraid, except for Nathan. You're not as strong as you were before." Danny shouted.

Once again Danny unleashed a strong ghost ray, this time at full power. The powerful wave pushed Fear into the street. When the attack ended, Danny slowly floated to the ground, and he transformed back. I didn't see because I was still cowering behind the others. "How could I lose? I am Fear!" roared Fear. Danny slowly got up and pointed the Fenton Thermos at Fear. "Hope you're not claustrophobic, cause from what I hear, it gets a little cramped in this thing. "Wait no, no, I am claustrophobic, please, Noooooo! Fear screamed as he got sucked into the Fenton Thermos.

Suddenly, my fear was gone. I felt much better. "Hey, Fear's gone. Now I'm not afraid anymore." I cried. "Guess I'll just go home then." Stella sighed. We all went home. Danny sent Fear back into the Ghost Zone, well, he did eventually. As for Stella, she went back home to the Ghost Zone. When will I get over my fear of ghosts? Who can tell? All I know is, it probably won't be anytime soon.


	5. Chapter 5: Hearts Ignite

**Chapter 5: Hearts Ignite**

It's been pretty exciting since I moved to AmityPark. Today had started as normal, but I didn't expect what was to come. "Hey Nathan, if your not doing anything after school. Wanna come to my place to play some video games?" Danny asked. "Uhm, thanks, but I'm actually gonna go to Bucky's music store. There's a CD I wanted to pick up." I replied. We entered Mr. Lancer's class. It was test day, I wasn't prepared. "Today you all have a test. I expect good grades, of course I doubt anybody here actually studied." Mr. Lancer groaned.

While we were taking the test; Ember was getting ready to return to AmityPark. "Alright, the plan is simple: Sneak into the city, steal some equipment from that dipstick ghost boy, brainwash a few servants, then put on a big concert and take over. I must say, this is probably the most genius plan I've made yet." Ember thought to herself. "Now, I'll just put on this hoodie so the ghost boy doesn't recognize me. His ghost sense may be able to tell him if there's a ghost, but it doesn't tell him where the ghost is." She thought ingeniously. Ember put on the hoodie and set off for Amity.

After school ended, I left for Bucky's to pick up the CD. "See ya guys, I'm off to Bucky's." I called. "Alright, see ya later Nathan." Danny replied. On the way, I kept thinking about that Stella concert two weeks ago. Ember McLain had appeared outa nowhere. I kept wishin I could meet her. Of course, I didn't think it could possibly happen.

Ember appeared in Amity. She was wearing a dark gray hoodie and blue jeans. "Now to put my plan in motion." Ember said to herself. Just then, Ember found herself in front of Bucky's music store. "Hm? Well while I'm here, I might as well pick up a few CD's." She thought to herself. Ember entered the store. She hid her face inside the hood so nobody would recognize her. She then walked toward a shelf full of rock CDs.

Ember looked at them, trying to find a new one. Just then, she saw an arm reach for one of the CDs. She looked over, and saw that the person had grabbed an Ember McLain CD. Ember turned around and saw me. "Hey, isn't that one of the ghost boy's friends? The one who stated chanting my name?" Ember thought. She asked. "Hey, why are ya getting an Ember McLain CD? I'm pretty sure nobody in Amity even still listens to her anymore." "Really? I couldn't understand why, Ember's awesome." I praised unaware of who I was talking to. "Really?" Ember asked in surprise. "Oh yeah, I kinda missed the whole Ember craze, besides, I'm like one of the only people in AmityPark who doesn't have Ember's album. It's too bad this is her only one." I rambled. "Well, I hear she hasn't had much time to write any more, but I can't guarantee she won't." Ember explained.

As she was talkin to me, she kept hidin her face under her hood. "Hey why do ya keep hidin your face?" I asked. "Oh, no reason, I just don't like showin my face in public is all." She explained. "Well, it was nice meetin ya, I hope to meet ya again. Hopefully next time, you'll show your face." I said with a grin. "Uh, yeah. Hey maybe we could meet up tomorrow?" she cried. "Tomorrow? Uh, sure, where?" I asked. "At the park, around say, 10-ish?" Ember suggested. "Sure, I'll be there." I replied.

I bought the CD then headed for Danny's. Ember stood outside the store. "Huh, now, what did I come here to do again?" she asked herself. "Ah whatever, I'll just head home." So Ember disappeared and went home. Once I got to Danny's, I just had to tell them all about what happened. "You met a girl and you talked to her about Ember McLain?" Sam questioned. "Yeah, she didn't seem to understand why I was purchasing an Ember McLain CD, but I told her that I though Ember was awesome." I explained. "So, what does this chic look like? Is she cute?" Tucker remarked. 'I don't really know, she hid her face under a hood. I actually agreed to meet her in the park tomorrow around 10:00. She said she wouldn't hide her face this time." I replied. Danny and Sam looked Suspicious.

Once it got late, I decided to go home. Sam and Tucker stayed at Danny's for a little bit after. "So, you think we should go keep an eye on him?" Tucker asked. "Yeah, I don't know who that girl was, but if it was Ember; then Nathan's gonna have to be careful." Danny explained. Sam and Tucker went home, and as for Danny; he couldn't help but think of why Ember might have shown up and talked to Nathan.

The next day, Danny, Sam, and Tucker met up and left for the park. "So, what exactly makes you think it could've been Ember anyway? I mean it could've just been some random girl, who just happened to like Ember." Tucker reasoned. "Oh yeah? Well what if it was Ember? We can't be too careful, the sooner we find out what that girl looks like, the sooner we'll know." Danny explained. Danny and the others found Nathan sitting on a bench. They quickly hid behind a tree. "Alright, now we wait and see who that girl was." Danny whispered.

Suddenly, a girl in a gray hoodie walked over to Nathan. Danny felt a chill go down his spine. "I knew it, there's a ghost nearby, and that girl was the last person to show up. She must be a ghost." Danny muttered. The girl slowly took off the hood, and revealed that it was indeed Ember McLain. "Alright, now I gotta stop this." Danny cried. Just then, Sam grabbed Danny's arm. "Danny wait. Why don't we just wait and see what happens." Sam suggested. "And why should we do that?" Danny asked. "Because Nathan still doesn't know that Ember's a ghost, plus Nathan has that ghost-phobia. So tell me, what would happen if Nathan finds out that his new favorite rockstar is a ghost?" Sam argued.

Danny didn't want to, but he knew Sam was right and he stayed back. They watched Nathan and Ember talk for about 5 minutes. "I still can't believe the girl I met at Bucky's was actually you." I muttered. "Uh yeah, it feels kinda nice to be able to meet one of my fans in person like this." Ember chuckled. We continued to talk for about 3 minutes.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were still hidin, spyin on us. "Alright, I say we go over there and tell Nathan that Ember's a ghost." Danny roared. "Okay then, you go over there and tell him Ember's a ghost, he becomes afraid of her and she attacks you out of anger, then you're given no choice but to transform in front of Nathan revealing your secret." Sam explained in great detail. "Fine, you got a point." Danny responded. They then just sat back and continued to watch them.

"I've got an idea, why don't we just go over there and say hi?" Tucker suggested. "Ya know, that's actually not a bad idea Tuck." Sam replied. "Oh yeah, sure, let's just go over there and say hi to our friend Nathan and Ember, who just so happens to be one of my greatest enemies." Danny said sarcastically. "Yeah exactly, now let's go." Tucker added. Sam and Tucker began to walk over to Nathan and Ember. "I was joking!" Danny yelled.

Danny followed Sam and Tucker. "Hey Nathan, how's it goin?" Tucker greeted. "Huh? Hey Tuck, Sam, Danny." Nathan answered. "You!" Ember shouted looking at Danny. "Wait, you know my friends?" I asked. "Uh, yeah, we're old friends right Ember?" Sam proclaimed. "What?" Ember questioned. Ember looked at Nathan and said. "Oh yeah, old friends."

Sam and Ember walked away from the others for a few seconds. "Okay, here's the deal. Nathan has some sorta ghost-phobia, and the reason we're not tellin him you're a ghost is because we don't want to freak him out." Sam explained. "Okay, I get it." Ember agreed. "Of course, I kinda like hangin around him, so how about we have a bit of a deal?" Ember suggested. "What kind of deal?" Sam asked. Ember replied "Here's the deal, You keep my existence as a ghost a secret from Nathan, and I'll keep Nathan's secret as a half-ghost a secret from Nathan, Deal?" "Huh, that sounds like a good deal, but how do I know you won't call it off?' Sam interrogated. "Because I have absolutely no reason to. Besides, he's probably gonna find out about us both eventually, why not just wait till the time comes?" Ember reasoned. "Alright, I'll go tell Danny we've got a deal." Sam retorted.

Sam told Danny about the deal. "Are you sure that was a good idea?" Danny questioned. "I know it sounds like a bad idea, but she actually wants to keep Nathan as a friend." Sam explained. "Okay fine, you wanna trust her, go ahead. I still don't." Danny groaned. Sam began to trust Ember on this deal, but Danny still couldn't. Everyone decided it was time to go home. I was happy to have been able to meet Ember McLain, but I was far from ready to learn the truth.


	6. Chapter 6: The Legend Begins

**Chapter 6: The Legend Begins**

The date was November 12th. I was hangin out with Danny at his place, but I didn't expect that that day would change my life forever. "Hey Nathan, I've always wondered. You said that Fear intensifies your fears right?" Danny asked. "uhm…..y-yeah, what about it?" I questioned frightened by his name. "So, why exactly are you afraid of ghosts? Like, what exactly started the fear?" Danny asked. I answered. "Alright, if you must know, my parents are former ghost hunters. Every time I'd see a ghost, they scared me. The first time I saw Fear, I was real small, and that's where my fear of ghosts came from." Danny felt bad. He wasn't sure what to think.

He decided he wanted to show me his parent's lab; in hopes that maybe he could cure me of my fear. "So this is your parent's lab? It's a lot smaller than my parent's old lab, but still pretty cool." I complimented. The lab had so many weapons and machines, but one machine in particular caught my attention. "Hey, what's this big thing? My parents never had somthin like this." I asked in amazement. "Oh, this is the Fenton Portal. It can transport people and things to the Ghost Zone, where all ghosts live." Danny explained. "Huh, I'll be sure to stay away from this then." I replied. "Hey, I'm gonna go give Sam and Tucker a call, you can stay down here and look around if you want." Danny said.

Danny went upstairs to get his cell phone. I couldn't help but stare at the portal, it looked real cool. "Huh, I wonder how this thing works." I asked myself. I decided to take a look inside. "Oh, maybe I should put on one of these suits incase of some kinda radiation or somthin." I thought. I put on a white jumpsuit, and then took off the picture of Danny's father on the front. "Yeah, I'll just put this back on later." I thought to myself. I went inside the portal. When I pushed on the wall, something happened.

The machine somehow turned on. It felt like I was being electrocuted. First it felt like my skin was burning, but then I started t feel a sudden chill. Danny came back to the lab, and found me inside the portal. "Nathan, no!" Danny screamed. When I got out of the portal, my appearance changed. My hair was a bright blue, my eyes had a green glow, and the jumpsuit I was wearing changed too. I was wearing some kind of thin, black armor, spiked shoulder guards, and I had a picture of a skull in the middle of the armor.

I was terrified, and so was Danny. Danny knew exactly what had just happened, he knew that I was now a half-ghost just like him. "I-I'm a what?" I asked in a frightened voice. "You're half-human half-ghost." Danny explained. "I-I-I don't understand, how is this possible?" I questioned. "I guess now is as good a time as any, but please don't be scared." Danny pleaded. Danny Fenton then transformed into Danny Phantom in front of Nathan. "Y-you're that ghost that fought Fear last week." I shrieked. "Yeah, don't worry, I'll explain everything." Danny said softly. "Explain? Y-you're a ghost!" I shouted. "Actually, I'm a half-ghost, as in, not a full ghost." Danny replied. "Please, just let me explain. There's nothing to be afraid of right now. Well, except for the whole becoming a half-ghost thing." Danny retorted.

We talked about the whole half-ghost thing and how Danny's been fighting ghosts and sending them back to the Ghost Zone. I was scared, and confused. After a while, I began to understand it a bit more. "So, now I'm a half-ghost. Well, fighting ghosts does sound kinda fun, and it could help me get over my ghost-phobia." I though. "So, how would you like to help me fight ghosts? It'd be a whole lot easier with the two of us." Danny suggested.

I still felt a bit uneasy, but I accepted. "Okay, I'll do it." I said. "Oh wait! Do ya think I should tell Ember about this?" I asked. Danny froze for a moment. "Uhm, maybe telling Ember wouldn't be the best idea." Danny replied. "Well, why not?" I asked. Danny wasn't quite sure what to say. He knew that if I told Ember, she'd reveal her true identity as a ghost, and my friendship with her would probably end due to my ghost-phobia. Danny quickly said. "What exactly would she think if she knew you were a half-ghost?" Danny quickly questioned. "Well, I guess ya got a point." I replied.

Danny decided he'd teach me how to use my new powers. Suddenly we heard a loud noise comin from outside. "Oh no, it's Technus!" Danny shouted. "T-Technus? Who's that?" I asked. "Technus is a ghost who controls technology." Danny explained. "I guess he'll make as good a practice dummy as any for your new powers." Danny suggested. We went outside to fight Technus. Once we got outside, Sam and Tucker got there. "Hey, is that….Nathan?!" Sam shouted.

Danny and I flew over to Technus. Technus was stealing a whole bunch of computer equipment. "Hey Technus! Did ya know there's a sale? Buy one get one butt-kicking free!" Danny Shouted. "That's what stealing is for ghost child." Technus replied. Danny turned to me. "Now, this is Technus. He'll make for a good training dummy." Danny said confidently. "With these computers, I'll create a new robot. A robot strong enough to destroy you in one go." Technus shouted. "Wait, did I just say that out loud?" Technus added. "Well maybe it's time to shut that big mouth of your's!" I called. "That wasn't half bad. You might make for a better sidekick than I thought." Danny stated.

Technus began to merge the computers with a car. He had created a new robot to fight us with. "Now with this new robot, I can crush you all the more easier!" Technus shouted once more. "Alright, lesson #1. Flight control. All you gotta do is,uhm, not get hit by his ghost ray!" Danny shouted. Technus began to shoot a barrage of plasma rays at us. Me and Danny managed to dodge every single one. "Okay, now for lesson #2. Firing a ghost ray. All you gotta do is concentrate on the enemy; then just aim and shoot." Danny explained. I pointed my arm at Technus. I saw a green sphere appear on my arm. I tried to release it, but I accidentally hit Danny instead. "H-hey, watch where your aiming that thing. You're supposed to hit Technus!" Danny Yelled. "Oh, sorry." I said apologetically.

Technus turned to us. "Wow, and I thought I was a loser…wait that came out wrong." Technus cried. "Guess it's my turn, and unlike you, I won't miss." He added. "Alright, now it's time for lesson #3. Going intangible." Danny called. "All you have to do is concentrate on being intangible. This should be easier than the ghost ray, cause it's just the opposite. Just don't focus on your opponent, focus only going intangible." Danny explained. I did just as Danny explained. Technus threw a car tire at us. I did just as Danny explained. I forgot about my enemy and focused on turning intangible. Suddenly the tire went right through me. "Yeah, you got it!" Danny cried. "You may be able to do an easy trick like turn intangible, but you still won't stop me! Not unless you have some sort of weapon that can separate me from all these machines!" Technus shouted screaming to the heavens. Suddenly Tucker showed up with something that looked like a dream catcher. He ran over to Technus and swung the net through one of the computer screens. "Ya mean something like the Fenton Ghost Catcher?" Tucker shouted. Technus separated from the machines and said to himself. " Man, I have got to stop shouting everything I say." Danny flew down and trapped Technus inside the Fenton Thermos.

I flew down to the ground next to Danny. "What's that?" I asked. "This is the Fenton Thermos. It's used to capture the ghosts, then we release them into the Ghost Zone." Danny explained. Danny and I changed back to human form and went back to his place. "Now I'll just send Technus back to the Ghost Zone and….there." Danny sent Technus back to the Ghost Zone. "Well, I think I've had enough ghosts for one day, I think I'll head home." I sighed. Sam, Tucker, and I all went home. This was only the beginning; there was much more about ghosts and the Ghost Zone I've yet to learn about.


	7. Chapter 7: Power Control

**Chapter 7: Power Control**

After about two weeks of practicing using my new powers, I got better with them. "Uhm, Danny? a little help here," I said with my legs stuck in the school floor. Well, I almost got better. "Sam, Tucker, a little help," Danny requested. The three of them quickly pulled me out of the floor before anyone could see. "Man, why do these powers have to be such a pain?" I questioned. "You get used to it," Danny replied. We headed to Mr. Lancer's class. Today, we had a test, one of which I again, didn't study for.

"Time for the test to begin, I hope you all studied," Mr. Lancer groaned. I felt confident I'd pass that test. I failed it. After the test, it was time for lunch. I had absolutely no idea what was on my tray. I picked up my fork to eat, but my fork suddenly fell right through my hand. I tried to pick it up again, but it went right through again. "Dangit! These powers are startin to really annoy me," I shouted. "I told you, you'll get better with your powers and this will stop happening. I promise," Danny explained.

Dash walked over to our table. "Hey Fentoad!" Dash bellowed. Dash then picked up Danny's tray and shoved his food into his face. "That's for gettin me suspended last week," Dash shouted quickly grabbed a piece of mystery meat and threw it at Dash's face. We all got up and Danny hid behind me and Tucker. "Hey, where's Fenton." Dash scowled. "I have no idea." I lied. "Yeah, me neither, have you tried the janitor's closet?" Tucker asked. "Where are you Fenton! You can't hide from me forever!" Dash roared. "Actually, I think I can." Danny whispered as he turned invisible. Danny remained invisible until lunch was over.

After school, we all walked to Danny's house. On the way, Danny sensed a ghost. "Uh-oh, that's not good." Danny said. The ghost hunter Skulker had appeared. Skulker brought out an energy blaster from his suit and aimed it at Danny "There you are ghost child, I'm going to enjoy hanging your head on my mantle." Skulker said in an ominous tone. "I'm goin ghost!" Danny exclaimed. Danny quickly transformed into his ghost form. "Hey Nathan, wanna help out with this guy?" Danny asked. "Oh, right. I'm goin ghost too?" I shouted. I also transformed into ghost form and we flew in front of Skulker. "What? Two ghost boys, As if one wasn't trouble enough." Skulker complained.

Skulker started blastin at us. Danny shot a ghost ray at him, but Skulker dodged every shot. I flew up behind Skulker and tried to shoot him with my ghost ray; I hit him, but he turned around and shot me with his plasma ray. I fell to the ground. "Now, which one of you shall I end first? How about I finish off the new ghost child first and get him out of the way." Skulker said with a grin. I looked up at the hunter, scared. I thought he was gonna kill me.

As Skulker walked towards me, I couldn't move. I was terrified. I knew he could kill me in many different ways. I wasn't ready to fight this ghost, I was just too scared. "Ah, seems this one is too scared to even move. I won't bother killing you, It's the first ghost child I'm really after." Skulker stated. He turned around and said, "Now, where is the ghost boy?" I went intangible and slipped underground to escape. Danny came flyin in and shot Skulker with his ghost ray. "I'm right here!" Danny shouted.

Skulker quickly pointed his energy ray at Danny. I destroyed it with a ghost ray. "What?! Oh so the new ghost child is finally putting up a fight." Skulker groaned. Skulker turned to me and said, "Maybe I will hang your pelt on my wall." Skulker chased me down. I tried to shake him, but I couldn't. Just then, he trapped me in a net. "H-hey, let me out of here!" I screamed. Danny flew down and punched Skulker in the face. "Sam, Tucker, try to get Nathan out of there. I'll take care of metal head." Danny said. I tried as hard as I could to get out of the net, but I couldn't break through by myself.

Danny kept firing ghost rays at Skulker, but he couldn't hit him. Sam and Tucker got me out of the net, and I flew over to Danny. "Tucker, try to see if you can hack into Skulker's suit with your PDA." Sam requested. "I'm already on it." Tucker replied. I charged at Skulker, but suddenly, I found myself trapped in yet another net. "Aw c'mon, you have got to be kiddin me!" I cried. I fell into a tree and the net got caught on a branch. Sam ran over to me. "Here, I'll get ya out of there." She sighed. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to take this guy on. I couldn't even get close.

Danny continued to fight him off, while Tucker kept trying to hack into Skulker's suit. Suddenly, Skulker's suit went out of control and he flew right into the ground. He didn't hit the ground cause he became intangible before he hit. The hunter flew up and into a tree. "Hey, what's going on?" Skulker cried. "Don't underestimate the power of the techno-geek." Tucker chuckled. Now that his suit was goin crazy, I knew I had a chance against him. I flew over to him and kicked him in the gut, then Danny flew over and kicked him in the head.

Once he regained control of his suit, he flew away. "Dangit, we didn't catch him in the thermos." I groaned. "Ah, he couldn't have gone far. We'll catch him next time." Danny replied. I didn't like the thought of a ghost still being loose in the city, but I was too tired to think too hard about it.

The next day went on as usual. When it was time for gym class, we were playin dodge ball. It was me, Danny, Sam, Tucker, and two other students, against Dash, Kwan, and three other students. Dash threw the ball at me, it almost hit my arm, but I made my arm intangible for a second. Dash was confused but he didn't see what I did. "Nathan, you shouldn't use your powers like that." Sam whispered. "Ah lighten up, he's not hurting anybody." Danny replied.

While we were still playin, Danny and my ghost senses went off. "Nathan, we'd better go." Danny called. I turned to him and said, "Yeah, let's go hide behind the bleachers to transform." I suggested "Good idea." Danny responded. We both ran behind the bleachers and transformed, then we flew through the roof and found Skulker.

"Alright, now I'm going to end you two right now." Skulker cried. An energy pulsar emerged from his right arm. "With this, you won't be able to hack into my suit again." Skulker growled. "Unfortunately, our techno-geek isn't with us this time, so that thing seems pretty useless right now." I muttered. "Well, then it's a good thing this is also an actual weapon." Skulker added. He let out a sonic pulse; this pulse pushed me and Danny to the ground. Danny and I suddenly transformed back to normal. "What?!" I cried. "That thing shortens out our powers." Danny moaned. "That's right, and if you can't turn into ghosts, you can't defeat me." Skulker remarked.

I knew we had to beat him somehow, but I couldn't move. I didn't know how we could win. Just then, Danny pulled out a plasma blaster. He shot the energy pulsar right off of Skulker's arm. Danny and I quickly transformed back into ghost form and we both punched Skulker. "I'm not giving up on this hunt, soon you'll both become my trophies." Skulker bellowed. "Yeah, I don't think so, and I believe it's my turn to catch you." I responded. As Skulker got up, I punched him back to the ground. Danny handed me the Fenton Thermos and I activated it, trapping Skulker inside.

After school ended, we all headed home. I knew i had alot more to learn about usin my powers. One day, I'll get good with them, and when that day comes; I'll be ready to fight Skulker again. I was glad he was finally gone, but I don't think this was the last we'd see of old metal head.


End file.
